Promesa de navidad
by SBDisneyfan
Summary: One-shot jelsa, AU. Anna y Kristoff han salido, dejando a Jack y Elsa solos en casa, ¿que pasará?


**Holaa! Primero que nada quería decirles que yo AMO esta pareja, desde hace mucho que estoy leyendo fics de estos dos, y por primera vez hoy me animé a escribir uno propio, asi que sí, es mi primer fic jelsa, y espero que les guste.**

**Ah y por cierto! Ni Frozen ni Rise Of The Guardians me pertenece, ni tampoco la imagen del fic, simplemente la saque de internet, asi que si el dueño de ella está leyendo esto... Por favor no me demande! \\(°.°)/**

* * *

Elsa se encontraba recostada en un sillón hamaca de color azul. Se había esforzado todo el año y había llegado el momento de descansar, así que se encontraba dormitando mientras se mecía lentamente en la hamaca del patio del jardín de su casa. Era una casa grande, de dos pisos. Se había mudado allí a principios de año, cuando su novio, Jack Frost, la había invitado a mudarse con él. Elsa no estaba muy segura al principio: era el primer año de su hermana en la universidad y quería estar con ella acompañándola por cualquier problema que pudiera surgir. Así que habían encontrado la solución: se mudarían a una casa los cuatro, ella, Jack, Anna y Kristoff, donde pudieran vivir juntos y en paz. Aunque Elsa se había encargado de que las habitaciones de Anna y el chico rubio estuvieran lo más alejadas posibles. Ella confiaba en su hermana, pero no estaba de más ser prevenida.

Jack aceptó, le parecía mejor idea vivir con ellos antes que tener a sus padres husmeando por ahí siempre que estuviera con Elsa.

El jardín de la casa era bastante grande. Del salón principal había un enorme ventanal por el cual podías acceder a un espacio de forma cuadrada con piso de baldosas, en el cual había una pequeña mesa redonda con cuatro sillas, y la hamaca en la que Elsa se encontraba. Luego había un gran terreno con pasto y, al final, una confortable barbacoa, donde los chicos se divertían celebrando ocasiones importantes. Y esta era una de esas ocasiones: esa misma noche, a las doce en punto para ser exactos, comenzaría la navidad.

Elsa sintió unos pasos aproximarse, así que abrió un poco los ojos y se encontró con un hermoso par de esferas azules que la miraban fijamente.

-Creí que estabas dormida-le sonrió Jack inclinándose a su lado. Anna y Kristoff acababan de salir a comprar las últimas cosas para la cena, así que se encontraban ellos solos en la casa.

-Estoy un poco cansada-le sonrió Elsa; le encantaba estar cerca de Jack, siempre que estaban juntos, ella no podía evitar sonreír. Y de todas formas, ¿por qué evitarlo?

-¿Cansada? Yo soy el que está allá atrás preparando toda la comida-Jack tenía una sonrisa juguetona en el he estado esforzando mucho, tal vez deberías recompensarme-dijo el peliblando acercándose más a Elsa.

-Tal vez-Elsa se inclinó hacia él y juntó sus labios en un dulce beso. Jack le devolvió el gesto y la atrajo hacia él por la cintura, aunque claro, al estar Elsa en la hamaca y el inclinado en el piso, no pudo hacer mucho.

Pronto los besos comenzaron a intensificarse, y Jack introdujo su lengua en la boca de Elsa. Ella se sonrojó un poco por lo que su novio había hecho, pero no opuso ninguna clase de resistencia, al contrario: lo tomó de su camiseta para acercarlo más a ella. Continuaron besándose por un largo rato, hasta que Elsa, jalando de la camiseta de Jack, lo posicionó sobre ella en la hamaca. A este pareció gustarle la idea de su novia, ya que comenzó a besarle la oreja para luego besar y morder ligeramente su cuello. Elsa lanzaba pequeños gemidos con cada beso que su novio le daba, y Jack, por su parte, parecía disfrutar oyendo a Elsa gemir, ya que cada vez que lo hacía, lanzaba una pequeña risita, casi inaudible, que provocaba que Elsa sonriera.

Ambos comenzaban a excitarse y a sentir mucho calor, a pesar de que estaba anocheciendo y estaban en el jardín. Elsa se sentía extrañamente bien. Algo en su interior le decía que debía parar, que su hermana llegaría pronto, pero no podía. O más bien, no quería. Ella sabía lo que pasaría si continuaban, pero no estaba muy segura de querer detenerse.

Jack volvió a besar los labios de Elsa y pasó sus manos por debajo de su blusa, acariciándole todo el cuerpo. Elsa sintió una corriente de electricidad cuando las manos de Jack entraron en contacto con su piel, y le encantó esa sensación, quería que Jack continuara tocándola y acariciándola para siempre.

Pero eso no sería posible. Ya que cuando Jack se había separado un poco para conseguir sacarle la blusa, Elsa escuchó un sonido muy familiar: el de la puerta principal abriéndose.

-¡Elsa! ¡Somos nosotros! ¡Ya llegamos!-le gritó Anna desde la entrada. Elsa se aterrorizó. Lo único que debía hacer su hermanita para verlos era cruzar un corto pasillo y abrir una puerta que daba al salón principal, y desde allí, a través de los ventanales, podría ver a Jack sobre ella besándola por todas partes. Elsa no quería ni imaginarse la reacción de Anna si los encontraba en aquella situación. Anna era muy sobreprotectora, demasiado. Probablemente le arrojara algo a Jack por la cabeza y encontraría la forma de sacarlo de la casa, no le importaría que estuvieran en vísperas de navidad.

Pero Jack fue más rápido que ella. Rápidamente se levantó y le pidió a Elsa que levantara su cabeza, para luego sentarse en la hamaca y apoyarla sobre su regazo. Elsa se acomodó la blusa y cerró los ojos fingiendo descansar en las piernas de su novio, mientras este le acariciaba el cabello. Para cuando Anna cruzó la puerta, ambos jóvenes habían logrado controlar sus respiraciones.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué hacen?-preguntó inocentemente Anna. Ella llevaba una pequeña bolsa, mientras que Kristoff, que venía detrás de ella, venía tan cargado que apenas le veían los ojos detrás de la gran cantidad de bolsas.

-Nada, sólo descansábamos y disfrutábamos de la compañía del otro-respondió la rubia abriendo sus ojos.

Anna sospechó por un momento, tal vez por el hecho de que estaban un poco despeinados, y eso, en su hermana, era algo sumamente raro. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decir nada, ya que el pobre rubio le suplicó que continuaran su camino hacia el fondo del jardín a dejar toda la comida en la mesa de la barbacoa.

Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Jack se inclinó sobre Elsa.

-Qué mal que nos interrumpieron, ¿no lo crees?-le dijo al oído provocando que la rubia se sonrojara a más no poder. Antes de que Elsa pudiera contestar nada, Jack continuó-: ¿Me prometes que continuaremos esto más tarde?-le preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

Elsa no sabía que responder. Estaba tan sonrojada que parecía un tomate maduro. Y para peor, su piel blanca lo hacía más evidente. Pero por una vez en la vida, Jack no hizo ninguna broma al respecto, solo se quedó ahí, mirándola a los ojos, expectante, esperando una respuesta. Lo meditó un instante, y luego, con las mejillas ardiendo, le respondió:

-Claro, no lo dudes.

Jack le dedicó una enorme sonrisa, pero no una sonrisa pervertida o traviesa, sino una sincera, llena de amor y ternura.

-Feliz navidad Elsa

-Feliz navidad Jack

El peliblanco se inclinó y depositó un dulce beso en los labios de su novia, sellando así, su promesa de navidad.

* * *

**Y eso es todo! Por favor comenten si les gustó :)**

**Y por cierto, FELIZ NAVIDAD! Aquí faltan exactamente 36 minutos para las 12!**


End file.
